


The Colours That I Can't Change

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, ae/aem Michael, giggly kisses, xe/xem Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Harry returned, holding xyr makeup bag triumphantly, face split in a sunny grin. Michael thought xe was stunning.Xe set xyr makeup bag next to aem, before opening it and getting out an eye shadow pallet, some brushes, and some other things that Michael didn’t really know what they were for. To be honest, Michael couldn’t really care less about makeup, ae just liked the look on Harry’s face when xe got super focused. Xe always squinted slightly, tongue trapped between xyr teeth no matter how hard xe tried not to, although the rest of xyr face stayed alarming neutral.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Colours That I Can't Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fueledbygaymen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbygaymen/gifts).



> This was birthed from a writing prompt on tumblr (from Heath <3) that was 'an unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.' I used what I responded with on tumblr, but expanded it to make this oneshot, so I hope yall enjoy <3
> 
> This is for Heath, the nb mirry monarch.

It was a hotel night in the midst of the hustle and bustle of tour when Michael found aerself sat on the countertop in Harry Style’s bathroom. Harry was rummaging through xir suitcase, had told aem to wait for xem, and Michael could never refuse Harry. Luke teased aem for being smitten, but Michael didn’t see why that was a bad thing.

Harry returned, holding xyr makeup bag triumphantly, face split in a sunny grin. Michael thought xe was stunning.

Xe set xyr makeup bag next to aem, before opening it and getting out an eye shadow pallet, some brushes, and some other things that Michael didn’t really know what they were for. To be honest, Michael couldn’t really care less about makeup, ae just liked the look on Harry’s face when xe got super focused. Xe always squinted slightly, tongue trapped between xyr teeth no matter how hard xe tried not to, although the rest of xyr face stayed alarming neutral.

Ae closed aer eyes as Harry started patting various things on aer face, filling aer eyebrows and whatnot.

“You’re so pale,” Xe murmured, still focusing intently, “Like porcelain. I’d have to mix a drop of foundation with white face paint to get the right colour for you.”

Michael laughed at that, unable to stop aer body jolting, but Harry grabbed aer shoulders with a pout.

“Close your eyes,” Xe instructed, and ae did as told, although ae couldn’t stop giggling every now and then. Being around Harry just made aem so giddy.

“Hold _still_ ,” Xe whined.

Michael frowned a bit, but kept aer eyes closed, trying not to flinch away from the makeup brush Harry was enthusiastically stabbing at aer face. 

Ae didn’t know what xe was doing, but ae didn’t really care. Luckily, it didn’t take too long (ae was about to spontaneously combust just from the close heat of Harry’s body).

“Alright, open,” Harry instructed, and ae did so. Harry clapped xyr hands, grinning, “Perfect. You want eyeliner?”

Michael shrugged, “Sure, just don’t stab me.”

Harry punched aem in the shoulder and rummaged through xyr makeup bag until xe found what xe was looking for.

Harry’s own makeup was gorgeous, warm gold and brown shimmery eye shadow, a dark nude lip with a shimmery gloss, winged eyeliner and perfectly neat brows. Michael wasn’t worried about what xe’d make aem look like, no, ae was more worried about having to spend a long time with Harry’s gorgeous face so close to aers.

Ae definitely wanted to kiss Harry. 

“There, all done,” Xe pulled away with a grin, and Michael mentally shook aerself. “What lipstick do you want?” Xe asked, holding out the small selection xe’d collected from different countries they’d stopped at.

“The gloss you’ve got on looks nice, but since I can’t see my own eyelids I don’t know what lipstick would match.”

Harry grinned, mischievous glint in xyr eyes, “You can have the gloss I’m wearing,” xe said, before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Michael was so stunned ae forgot to kiss back, just sat there like an idiot. Harry pulled away, suddenly looking worried.

“Did I read things wrong?”

Michael blushed, “No- I just- um,” ae ducked aer head, flustered, “I just didn’t expect it. I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” ae added the last part in a whisper.

Grinning again, Harry tilted aer head back up with a hand on aer jaw.

“Well then, you won’t mind if I do it again?”

“Definitely not.”

Harry pressed their lips together again, and this time Michael managed to reciprocate. Ae felt warm all over, skin buzzing with happiness. Eventually, Harry pulled away.

Xe grinned at aem, “Wanna see how gorgeous I made you?”

Michael pouted, “I’d rather keep kissing you.”

Harry laughed, kissing aer cheek, “Later. Appreciate my work of art.”

Ae hopped off the counter, shaking aer head fondly as Harry covered aer eyes and guided aem to the mirror.

When xe removed xyr hands, Michael was impressed, to say the least. While Harry’s own makeup was more glam, xe’d clearly tried to take into account aer personal style, with green eye shadow all around aer eyes, blended out smoothly. There was a bit of sparkly silver in the middle of aer eyelid, and a lighter green around the edges, but overall it was pretty simple.

“It looks- wow, you did a really good job,” Ae eventually said, realising Harry was waiting for aer verdict. “It looks sick!”

Harry beamed, “I’m glad you like it. Gonna add it to your everyday look?”

Michael shook aer head, “Nah, I still don’t think it’s really my thing. But I’ll let you do it again at some point, if you wanna.”

“You can take it off if you want,” Xe said, doing that sort of kicked puppy look that Michael absolutely hated. Ae could never tell if xe was doing it on purpose.

“No I wanna keep it on, promise.”

This immediately made Harry’s face brighten, and Michael remembered Luke’s words from the other day. _Smitten_. Yup, ae was absolutely smitten.

Harry grabbed aer hand, flicking off the light in the bathroom before dragging aem over to the bed.

“Now that that’s sorted, let’s cuddle and discuss the fact that I definitely want to kiss you again.”

Michael giggled as Harry practically tackled aem onto the bed, leaning up on xyr elbows to hover just above aer face.

“Do we have to discuss?” Ae murmured, unable to keep aer eyes off of Harry’s (glossy, gorgeous) lips.

Harry huffed out a quiet laugh, “I mean,” xe murmured, teasingly brushing xyr lips against aers, “If we’re both on the same page, I suppose we can get straight to the kissing part. As long as you’re sure.”

And there was the gentle concern that was one of the many things Michael loved Harry for.

“I promise I’m absolutely sure, you caring dumbass. Now kiss me,” Ae tangle aer fingers in xyr hair and tugged xem down, finally closing the gap.

Harry kissed back, though xyr surprised laughter.

It was fumbly and messy, quiet giggles pressed to each other’s lips. But it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @mastasof-ravenkroft
> 
> leave a comment if u enjoyed it <3


End file.
